Archers are Forever
by KayBeth13
Summary: What if meeting Archer had provided a different outcome for Maddy when she returned to America? Set post film.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this story is a bit of an experiment. I ADORE blood diamond and while watching it a few nights ago this story popped into my head as it has done since the first time I watched it. Normally I wouldn't sit and write it but this time I decided I would as it is driving me insane. It may seem a bit confusing and pointless to start but I promise you it will get better. Oh, I've also made it so that the film was set in 1993, not 1999. This is just so my character's age fits with the timeline. Please forgive me!_

_July 2010_

Aida let out a soft sigh as the plane took off the runway at JFK international airport. Her head fell back onto the seat behind her and as her eyes slid shut, a soft, peaceful smile crossed her face.

"You seem happy to be leaving" came a gentle voice from the seat next to her.

Aida opened her eyes and looked at the man who spoke. He had a friendly look about him, in his mid to late thirties carrying a small backpack. He stood out to Aida as a tourist and she couldn't help but smile further.

"You could say that." She responded.

For a few hours, the pair was silent and while Aida pulled out her laptop to play games and keep herself busy, the man fell asleep. Suddenly, the man's head fell forward and not so gently hit the seat in front of him. The bang made Aida jump and he jerked awake, wide eyed. Aida couldn't stop the giggle that emerged at the look on his face. He turned to look at her and she grinned.

"Sorry. You just looked so shocked."

The man waited a few seconds before he too started grinning and joined in her laughter. Once they calmed he indicated to his backpack.

"I'm heading out to do some travelling. My kids are grown up and have moved out, so I figured it may be time to actually do some of the things I wanted to do in life, like going on safari. What about you? What takes you out to Africa?"

For a moment, Aida simply said nothing and the man noticed a look of sadness cross her features, particularly showing in her bright blue eyes. She then looked back at him, all trace of sadness gone. Instead, she smiled.

"I'm going home to be with my family. I was born in Sierra Leone and spent most of my life between there and New York. However, now I've finished school, I've decided to move out here permanently."

The man looked surprised.

"By yourself? Isn't it still a bit too dangerous to be going to Sierra Leona on your own?"

"I guess, but I'm being met at the airport by my godfather, so I'll be safer than if I was totally alone."

The man nodded, and then a thoughtful look crossed his face as he registered what she'd said.

"What about your parents? Will they be going too?"

There was no mistaking the pain in her eyes that time. She dropped her gaze and turned her head away from him to compose herself.

"I'm sorry to ask. Are you okay?" he asked.

Aida nodded.

"It's fine. To tell you the truth, my mom's a journalist currently out in Libya. She won't be back for another few months so I just decided to move out here as it was too lonely back in New York. Plus, Africa's home for me, you know? It feels right to be coming back."

The man nodded and gave her a warm smile.

"Well, from me to you, I can understand that. The truth for me too is I just recently divorced my wife of twenty years and took my daughter with her. My son's at college so I never really see him either, so I decided to come out here and like I said, do something I've always wanted to do for once."

Aida gave him a soft smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Why Sierra Leone though? You want down south for animals."

"I have a friend in Freetown who will be travelling there with me." He replied.

"Ah, that explains it" Aida grinned.

The man nodded and they fell once more into companionable silence. Not long after the call went out to buckle seat belts as they would be landing soon. As the plane finally touched down, Aida's face broke out into a wide smile and she fought to stop herself from bouncing up and down like a child. When the planes stopped, the man stood and extended his hand out to her.

"Well, I hope you enjoy being home" he said.

"Thanks, and I hope you enjoy your holiday...?"

"Tom."

"Tom. I'm Aida. And I hope you get the happiness you deserve."

Tom smiled as they shook hands.

"Thank you Aida. It was lovely to talk to you."

Aida smiled and as Tom walked off, a shiver of excitement ran through her, knowing that in minutes, she would be on home ground.

As she stepped off the plane, Aida heard a deep voice calling her name. She turned in the direction of the voice and grinned as she saw a tall, muscular man with skin as dark as night waving his hand in the air, a wide grin on his face. She caught sight of Tom watching her but no longer cared about that, instead focusing on racing to her friend and jumping up onto him, wrapping her legs round his waist and hugging him tightly.

"Dia! Oh my God! I missed you so much!"

Dia Vandy laughed at the excited young woman and hugged her back just as tightly.

"I've missed you too, Aida. How long has it been? Three years?"

"Four" Aida corrected, a sour look flashing on her face for a moment.

"Well, what matters is that you're back. Now, let's get you to my parent's house shall we?"

Aida nodded enthusiastically and grabbed her bag from where she had dropped it on the floor. They made their way to the customs desk so she could collect the rest of her bags and Aida gave Tm one last smile and wave before he disappeared out of sight.

"Making friends?" Dia teased.

Aida rolled her eyes and elbowed the older man in the ribs. Dia simply grinned and ruffled her hair, earning him a glare. With her head held high, Aida made her way to the desk and handed over her passport so that she could reclaim her possessions. The lady behind the desk returned the passport with a friendly smile and Aida grinned back as she spoke.

"Welcome back to Africa, Miss Archer."


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and are happy with the changes I made to the storyline! As always, I don't own anything to do with Blood Diamond, I only own my OFCs! A big thank you to Kate Moore and Fericirea for their great reviews- they gave me the confidence to continue my story! :D_

_Enjoy!_

_..._

Solomon Vandy gazed out of the window, waiting for his son to return from the airport with his goddaughter. He let out a soft sigh before taking a sip of his drink. He was actually looking forward to having Aida stay with them, even if it was only until she turned eighteen and could get her own place. He still remembered the shock he had the last time he set eyes on her four years ago. Even though she had only been thirteen, she was the perfect double of her father; the same facial shape, light brown hair, his blue eyes that looked as though they could pierce right through you and his firm set mouth. She also had an air of her mother too though, her features were strong but also delicate and her hair fell in soft curls, framing her face and accentuating her features. As she'd grown up, she'd become beautiful like her mother but there was still that sharp edge to her that was so reminiscent of her father.

Solomon continued to stare out of the window, thinking back on the past seventeen years. After Maddy's article busting Van De Kaap, his family was flown out to America where they were finally reunited. They stayed in the states for a few months before they all decided that despite everything that happened, Africa was still home for them. It was as they made the decision to move that Maddy found out she was pregnant; something that stunned all of them, including Maddy herself.

Of course, Jassie was determined to stay to help Maddy; especially after she discovered Maddy had no family close enough to turn to and her friends were very few and far between. Maddy had put up quite the fight, stating that the Vandy family should be together and in the end, the only agreement that came between them was that she would move to Africa with them. Fortunately, Solomon had been awarded a large sum of money as an 'apology' for his plight, so he decided to invest in some of it to buy a good quality house just outside of Freetown, close enough to his home village to still see his old friends yet close enough to the city to get a better job and for his children to have a much better education. At least here, Dia wouldn't have to go to school every day now and instead could enjoy his weekends like the other boys did.

Maddy moved into a small house a few miles from the Vandy's and gave birth to her daughter a few months later. When Solomon saw the infant for the first time at the hospital, Maddy looked up at him with the brightest smile he'd seen since before they'd left Africa.

"Hey, Solomon."

Solomon smiled warmly at her before bending down to look at the baby. His eyes widened as he saw the infant's features and when he glanced up at Maddy, he saw her smile had sadness to it that he had become accustomed to over the past few months and he felt his heart clench.

"I know what you're thinking. She looks so much like _him_. Every time I look at her I just see _his _face and eyes staring back at me."

Her voice started to waiver and Jassie quickly stepped in to scoop Aida up in her arms. As soon as the baby was out of Maddy's grasp, Solomon leant forward and wrapped the American up in his arms as she began to shake with her tears.

"_But...how?_" he thought to himself.

He waited until Maddy had calmed before asking her out loud.

"That night when we were at Benjamin's, I noticed him head off and followed. We had a bit of a heart to heart and, well, one thing led to another..."

She bowed her head, out of shame or embarrassment, Solomon didn't know, before her shoulders started to shake again. It made sense to him now. The looks and secret glances they kept sending each other from the moment they left Benjamin's, the sudden gentleness and protectiveness he saw Archer display towards her, the way her tone of voice and eyes begged him to follow her when she said he should also board the airplane with her; they had all been the follow-on from that night.

"Ssh, Maddy. It's okay." He soothed as she once more calmed down.

Maddy wiped her eyes before her eyes looked at the single photo sitting on the nightstand; up until six months ago, the only evidence she had to prove that Danny Archer was in fact real and not a figment of her imagination.

"I took her to the nurse to be put in the nursery. The poor thing couldn't keep her eyes open any longer"

Maddy smiled her thanks and Jassie sat down next to her husband. They sat in a companionable silence and Maddy had almost fallen asleep when there was a gentle tap on the door. A nurse came in with an official looking man dressed in a suit. Immediately everyone sat up and Maddy looked at him, curiosity and a bit of fear shining in her eyes.

"Hello, Miss Bowen, My name is Shiloh Mednes and I'm from the child registration service. I come to all the hospitals around Freetown to register children's births as I know it can be hard for the mothers to get to the city in these times of poverty and war."

Maddy relaxed slightly, all trace of fear and anxiety gone. She shook Shiloh's hand and he pulled out a sheet of paper from his notepad.

"Are you ready to register your daughter's birth or would you like more time?" he asked her.

Solomon and Jassie exchanged looks, both of them curious about Maddy's answer. If she said yes, they would both be surprised. Over the past few months, she had grown close enough for them to consider her family and she and Jassie had grown extremely close to the point they told each other everything. One thing Jassie had said though was that whenever the subject of names came up, Maddy would simply brush it aside.

"Yes, I am ready."

Maddy noticed the surprise on her companion's faces and smiled.

"I'm sorry I haven't said anything to you, I just wanted this to be special for me and the baby, a way for me to feel close to..."

Her voice stumbled at Archer's name and Jassie quickly took her hand, telling her without speaking that she understood and accepted her choice. Maddy smiled before looking back up at Shiloh.

"Okay Miss Bowen, I have most of the details, I just need to know her father's details and then the name you've chosen for her and we're all set."

Maddy nodded. As soon as she knew she was pregnant, she'd done her research and found out everything she could about Archer so that when the questions were asked, she had the answer.

"Her father is Daniel Archer, born November 11th 1968 in Rhodesia. As for occupation, I would have to put soldier down. He's also deceased."

Shiloh made a quick note and his eyes raised as she said deceased.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." He said, his eyes showing genuine sympathy towards her. "There is something though; you said Rhodesia. It's Zimbabwe now, so should I put that down?"

Maddy shook her head.

"No. He knew it was Zimbabwe yet still called it Rhodesia. I would feel like I was betraying his memory if I listed Zimbabwe as his birthplace."

Shiloh nodded once more.

"Okay, now the next part. What have you decided will be your daughter's name?"

Maddy closed her eyes and fought back her tears before answering.

"I've decided her name is going to be Aida Danielle Archer."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the delay folks, but here's the next chapter!_

Aida jumped out of the car and was in Solomon's arms before Dia had time to even blink. He let out a soft chuckle and shook his head before getting out of the car and move to the boot to unload her bags, the smile not leaving his face as he did.

Solomon heard the car pull up and made sure he was at the door before the engine shut off. Just as he predicted, within seconds he had a solid mass slam into him and wrap her arms round him. He held her just as tight, feeling himself choke up at the emotions of seeing her again. He decided then and there that if Maddy wanted to take her daughter back to America for four years again, she was going to have one hell of a fight on her hands.

As Aida finally let go of her uncle, she gave him a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of her neck, a habit she'd inherited from her mum.

"Heh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to almost strangle you."

Solomon didn't answer immediately. He simply stared at the teenager in front of him, seeing, not for the first time, her father standing there. Aida lowered her arm and gave him a concerned look.

"Uncle Solomon? You okay?"

Solomon shook his head and gave her a smile.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry, I just didn't realize how grown up you are now. You're certainly no child anymore."

Aida nodded and grinned before skipping back to Dia to help him move her things into the house. Solomon watched her go and as she disappeared from view his smile dropped. She really had changed into a young woman. Gone was the softness all children held; in place was a defined and angular face identical to Archer's. Her eyes had become even more intense than they had been and her hair, though still wavy, was much more controlled and fell in soft waves down her back and had turned a few shades lighter until it was almost the same shade as her fathers. Still though, she had her mother's beauty and when she smiled, she looked just like Maddy. She also dressed like Maddy, preferring cargos and a simple t-shirt to anything else and of course, as always, she sported various wristbands and necklaces as she had done since she was young enough to know what jewellery was.

Once Aida's bags were in her new room, Solomon sat on the end of her bed while Dia sat on the floor and watched her as she started to unpack. Neither tried to stop her or tell her to do it tomorrow because they both knew she was too stubborn and organised and wouldn't rest until she had unpacked everything.

"So, how was America?" Dia asked.

Aida pulled a shirt out of her suitcase and tossed him a look over her shoulder before placing the garment in her wardrobe.

"Horrible. Mom knows I hate America. Sure, it's my second nationality but it's the side of me I'd rather not have. It way too cramped and busy. I prefer the peace of Africa. Plus the people here are so much nicer and I have more friends here than I've ever had in the states. I wanted to move back here years ago but mom made me promise that if I stayed in America until I graduated high school then I could move here permanently. So, here I am!"

Dia raised an eyebrow.

"And you're seriously fine with dropping your whole life to come here?" he asked.

Aida turned to look at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Dia. THIS is my home. Not America, not New York. Here. I never had a life in the states. My life is here. I'm African, pure and simple."

Dia raised his arms in surrender and the next thing he knew, he had a blanket thrown at him.

"Just put that on my bed for me please and I'll think about forgiving you" she said with a wink.

Solomon chuckled as he watched his son, a now strong and fully grown twenty nine year old man, being bossed around by a seventeen year old girl. She could be quite scary though. She'd grown a lot in the past four years and where she barely reached his chest the last time he saw her, she was now just at his shoulders. She was still shorter than Maddy, but was taller than Jassie and his two daughters N'yanda and Kendi. She was also quite lean and though to the naked eye she looked quite slim, anyone that knew her enough knew she was pure muscle thanks to the amount of sport she played through her life.

Dia placed the blanket on the bed and smiled at it, realising it was one his mother made for her when she was a baby. He felt something land on his head and Aida stifled a giggle as he pulled her rug off his head.

"Whoops, sorry Dia!"

Solomon once again found himself laughing at the pair and Aida grinned at him.

"So, when is aunt Jassie home?" she asked.

"She's in Freetown visiting N'yanda and Akwebo. You could drive over and pick her up later if you like? It'll give you chance to see more of the city while you're there. It's improved since you've been away."

Aida's eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically, excited with the thought of seeing her cousin again. N'yanda was now twenty five and married with two children of her own and the last few times Aida had been to Africa, she'd missed seeing the older woman. She wished she would also be seeing Kendi too, however the youngest Vandy was in England, studying law at university. Unlike Aida, whose heart belonged to Africa, Kendi had always been one to dream of moving abroad. Needless to say, the day she finished school, she applied to move to England and had been there for two years, studying to her heart's content. Aida too wanted to go to England, but more to explore and see more of the country. Aida, like her mother, was always eager to move around and had visited many places in her seventeen years of life. However, unlike her mother, she always wanted to return home to Africa at the end of it. Maddy was happy living anywhere, and even Aida had to admit, her mom was slightly crazy, willingly living in warzones for her articles.

Lost in her thoughts and excitement, Aida jumped when Solomon tossed her his keys.

"You might want to leave now if you want to get back before dark."

Aida nodded and with one last grin and hug for each of her favourite men in her life, she was out the door and in the jeep in a flash, leaving only a cloud of dust in her wake as she tore down the drive.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, this chapter is a bit different, but I hope you still enjoy it!_

He silently walked down the streets of Freetown, watching the people moving past him, each in their own worlds. Some were shopping, others working. Either way, they all had one thing in common; they all ignored the white man as he walked through them all.

He blew out the smoke from that last pull of his cigarette with a deep sigh, ignoring the harsh burn in his lungs as he did. He was a solitary man and always had been but there were most definitely times that he could have done with some company. It wasn't the same since the civil war. People had mostly gone back to accepting white men but there were still some communities that refused to accept them as equals. Communities like Freetown. He turned a corner and had just brushed past a small group of prostitutes when he heard it. A female's voice, calling out from across the road.

"Danny Archer!"

He froze and momentary panic threatened to grasp him. Last time he heard that name, eighteen years ago now, he'd ended up being shot and almost killed. He glanced towards the voice trying to contain his paranoia and quickly relaxed when he noticed that the woman calling and waving her arms enthusiastically was not looking at him. In fact, she was looking towards a teenage girl just a bit further up the road from him; a teenage girl with long, wavy, light brown hair. At the sound of the shout, he watched the girl's head snap up, a glare on her face and he shivered at the steeliness of her gaze. However, when she saw who yelled, he watched as she changed into a cheerful and ecstatic teenager, flailing her arms in the air and squealing excitedly.

"M'kida! Oh my god! Hi!"

He watched as she ran across the road and quickly embraced the other woman. Now she was closer, he could see her more clearly and when he caught sight of her face at such a close distance he almost gasped at how much she looked like the man he once knew. There was something about her that also seemed familiar, like someone he once met, but he couldn't quite place it. He decided instead to shrug it off and sank back into the shadows as the girls started walking his way. He chuckled as she punched the girl that called her and the other girl scowled as she rubbed her arm.

"Ouch! I haven't seen you in four years and that's how you say hello?"

"Well, you shouldn't call me Danny then, should you? My name's Aida. And my middle name is DANIELLE, not Danny. Why Josh decided to call me by my middle name and then shorten it I still don't know."

M'kida laughed and put an arm round her best friend.

"I've missed you so much my friend. I'm so happy you're back. How long for this time?"

This time it was Aida's turn to laugh.

"Forever. I finished high school so will be studying for my degree here. Mom agreed and everything."

As the two girls finally reached his spot, he shrank back even further. Fortunately neither girl noticed the movement as they were both too wrapped up in their conversation.

"So how is your mother? Is she here with you?"

Aida shook her head.

"Nah. Last I checked she was in Libya, chasing yet another article. They said she wasn't allowed to go but she went anyway. That's my mom for ya though!"

The African girl laughed even harder and the pair continued on down the road, arm in arm and chatting away. He slid out of his hiding place and couldn't help but stare after them. Why was she so familiar? And was it possible she could be related to Danny Archer if so, how? He intended to find out and wouldn't rest until he knew the answers.


End file.
